ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Blanco Fellay
Ring Names: Blanco, Blanco Ramires, Blanco Fellay, '''Los Luchadore '''Billed Height: 5 foot 11 (1.83 m) Billed Weight: 210 lbs Born: December 12, 1987 (age 23), Mexico City, Mexico Billed from: Mexico City, Mexico Trained by: Chavo Classic, Dos Caras Sr., OVW staff Blanco Ramires is a Mexican E-Wrestler, currently signed on to World Wrestling Entertainment, performing on its RAW brand under the ring name, Blanco Fellay. Before his work with the WWE, Ramires used the ring names Blanco and Los Luchadore in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), as well as his own name. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Ramires signed onto CMLL in 2005 after being trained by two legends of Mexican Wrestling in Chavo Classic and Dos Caras Sr. As Los Luchadore, he reached the semi-finals of the 2005 La Copa Junior but was defeated by Spin Doctor. Los Luchadore was an instant hit with the fans and the bookers because of his willingness to play an all-round game, equally adept at technical manouveres as well as aerial. The following year, Los Luchadore defeated Spin Doctor in the first round of the cup, going on to defeat Metallico, Apolo Dantes and Hector Garza to win the prize. Despite the singles tournament victory, he started to team up with Lizmark, who was very similar in style to Ramires and they had feuds with the team of Ultimo Guerreros and the team of Kenzo Suzuki and Ishimara Hibado. Ramires then split from Lizmark and unmasked himself, resorting to using his real name and he immediately received three opportunities at the CMLL World Heavyweight Championship, held by Universo. Universo disqualified himself in the first match, defeated Ramires with an illegal choke hold not noticed by the referee in the second, and then Ramires finally won the title in the third match. Ramires was qualified as a paper champion, only defending the title 4 times in 533 days. After defending the title against former partner Lizmark and Universo, it would be 9 months before his next defence. At this time, Ramires worked a dark match for the WWE in a loss to Chris Kanyon and reports flew around regarding his future with CMLL. Ramires eventually lost the title to El Ultimo and his CMLL legacy seemed to be over, but it was revealed that he had signed a 4 year contract with CMLL, as they had offered him more money. Heel turn Ramires made his first heel turn in 2009, just after the contract disputes, which were added to storylines. Ramires started to portray an arrogant character called Blanco that believed he was too good for CMLL, and he would leave a tag team match when his partner was in trouble, or walk out of a singles match. He would then have a 3 month long rivalry with Shocker, losing cleanly in his final match for the company. Ohio Valley Wrestling Despite the 4 year contract that he had signed with CMLL, Ramires signed a 3 year contract with the WWE and was sent to their Developmental Territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). Ramires made his debut on August 6, 2009 as Blanco, defeating Rico. During a segment on the Abraham Washington Show, Ramires changed his name to Blanco Fellay, and in March 2010, appeared in some untelevised matches for RAW. He lost to Rene Dupree, and then lost to Christian twice. The following month, during the WWE's tour of Mexico, Ramires worked as the hometown here, wrestling as Los Luchadore, before more dark matches as Blanco Fellay. World Wrestling Entertainment On the 15th May 2010, Fellay made his debut on the series finale of NXT, interrupting the wedding of Shelton Benjamin and Jazz by attacking Benjamin. Fellay gave an interview on RAW, saying that he was the next best thing in the WWE and the following week, he showed the world a video of his exploits in Mexico. Fellay made his in-ring debut on the 30th May episode of RAW, teaming with Sean O'Haire, Roddy Piper, and Chris Kanyon to defeat The Dudley Boyz and Impact Players, thanks to interference from Rico, revealed to be Fellay's manager. Later on that night, Rico and Roddy Piper decided to put Fellay and Kanyon in a team and the 4 of them became The Corporation. The Corporation defeated The Dudley Boyz, Bart Gunn and Terry Funk, earning them a tag team title shot, despite Fellay and Rico losing to Mr. Black and RVD on Superstars, keeping up their momentum by attacking Van Dam and Black post-match. On the 13th June edition of RAW, only a month into his WWE career, Fellay won his first title, teaming up with Chris Kanyon to win the RAW Tag Team titles from The Dudley Boyz, after interference from Roddy Piper and Rico Costantino. Category:Wrestlers